Trails and Changes
by Lone Draco
Summary: As the summer unfolds for our boys it becomes quickly clear that not is all it seems to be with Draco, leavign Harry to rethink everything he bases himself on ((H/D slash, rating for Future Chapters))


~Trials and Changes~  
By:Lone Draco   
Rating: R ((For violence, language and sexual situations))  
Chapter Rating:PG ((for slight language and evvvil thoughts!))  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...I wish I owned everything, but alas that right belongs to the great mind of J.K. Rowling (who this author is slightly mad at because of the lack of 5th book! BWAH!)  
  
Author Note: Hello Everyone, I know it's been awhile since the last new story from me, so on a whim, and with no plot in mind. Here ya go. To Plecko, Dakota, Frog (Ally), and Sam...my ever loyal readers, this one's for you! The story begins at the beginning of Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts   
  
Note: Bwah, this contains Slash, that's gay pairings for those niave ones, if this makes you twitch and want to bury yourself in lots of sand, filled with sandworms and other things that bite...stop reading now...don't say I didn't warn you! You silly homophobe you!  
  
::---:: = Thoughts  
/---/ = Bold or Italics  
  
With no further ado...  
  
~Trials and Changes~  
By:Lone Draco   
  
Slowly a pair of emerald eyes opened to face the dawn of another summer day. Raising a tanned hand to scratch his unkept raven hair Harry Potter blinked slightly and attempted to bury himself in his pillow. From across the room another head of messy hair raised and glared out the window at the offending light.   
  
"Ron!Harry!Up with you! Breakfast is on the table dears! Eat while it's hot!" Ms. Weasly's cheerful voice did not produce the desired effect on the teens, instead causing them to burrow deeper into their respective beds. "Fred!George! You up as well!" Grumbling insued from the next room and two beds creaked as the twins gave up on fighting the morn. "Ginny!" Noise drifted from the farthest room and the sister of the house rose as well. Noticing the lack of noise from the attic room, the large woman called again, "RON! HARRY! Up!" Sighing in unison the last two members of the house-hold tumbled out of bed.   
  
Slowly the activity in the kitchen increased as each party entered and took their respective places at the table. The twins sat next to eachother, close to the stove, and away from their sister. Harry and Ron sat across from them and Ginny took her place in the smallest chair at the end. Ms. Weasly smiled to herself as her head count produced the number she wanted and with a wave of her wand the table became laden with food.   
  
"Your letters all came today, and Harry, there's one from your Aunt and Uncle. I considered burning it but decided we might as well give them the benefit of the doubt." She smiled widely and winked at her unoffical adopted son before handing everyone their supply lists.   
  
"Thank you Mother Weasly," The boy-wonder mumbled sleepily before taking a bite of his honey cake. There was slight mumbling about the course books before a sudden whoop of joy brought everyone to a state of awarness. Six heads turned to face Ron as the boy coughed slightly and blushed, only a few shades lighter than his flame coloured hair.   
  
"It's our teachers, Lupin's back!" He explained and everyone doubled checked before concluding he was right. The rest of the meal cocluded in almost complete silence, with the occastional 'can you pass me the...' comments and soon both Harry and Ron were in the attic room again, opening the letter from the muggles.  
  
Harry,   
  
We want you to ask that headmaster of yours if you can stay with those...people..for the rest of your school years. Also, there was a strange blonde boy here yesterday looking for you. He was one of /your/ sort. Tell him not to come around here anymore! He said his name was something like Dram or Drac or something odd and un-normal like that. Who-ever he may be, explain that he is NOT welcome near our house-hold, and for that matter, neither are /you/. Good Day.  
  
-The Dursleys-  
  
P.S. If you /must/ respond, do it NORMALLY, not with that dratted owl, if it shows up here, we will be having IT for our holiday meal and NOT a ham.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Blinking into the noon sunlight Draco Malfoy turned and walked away down the drive leading to his father's manor. ::Damn Potter, never around when I need him:: He balked slightly at his own thought ::Need him? I don't /Need/ Potter for anything!:: Turning his neutral look into a scowl he stepped into the forest that lined the sides of the winding road.   
  
He had always felt at home here, and now more-so than ever. ::At least dumbledore understands:: He growled slightly at the back of his throat at the thought of the headmaster, the golden- do-gooder of them all, was the only one who understood his current distress. ::Even my own father can't understand me:: The growl grew louder at the mention of his father and he absently rubbed the raw skin that resulted from the iron that had held him, or the iron that had attempted to.   
  
"That's one thing you can't cange Lucius!" He screamed into the passing wind, "You can't cage this new me! You can push this son around!" His silver eyes blazed with an animal intensity for a moment before his thin-spread control returned. "You can't cage me now father," he whispered harshly to the trees that provided his only comfort in the dark of a new world.  
  
*End Chapter 1 - TBC *   
  
End Notes (EN) - Well, look at that, a plot has developed. What is different about Draco? Cliffhanger...food for thought...hmmm...and yes, before you ask I was specifically breif on Harry's reasons for being at the Weasly's in the first place and why Percy and Aurther weren't there. I will explain that in chapters to come. Please please review! Sorry there was no slash yet my dear compadres...but there will be in chapters to come! 


End file.
